thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Havan Famin
Havan Famin is Yoonie´s tribute. Do not use him in your hunger games or fanfictions without her permission. He is Yoonie´s twentyfourth tribute on the hunger games roleplaying wiki. His District partner is Lilly Ganté.' ' 'Havan Famin' Age: 15 District: 11 Gender: Male Weapons: Sickle, swords Personality: Havan is a warm, easy-going boy who is easy to like. He is humourous and loves to make silly jokes and stupid puns, even though nobody find them funny. He is very wise and smart, and gives great advice to anyone who needs it. He likes to relax instead of stress and be serious, but he toughens up his act when he needs to. History: Havan, like most other kids from District 11, has extensive experience about poverty and having it rough in life. Havan was never meant to be, but when his mother and father knew about him, it was always too late to somehow remove him. They were a poor couple who met eachother thanks to their difficulties in life. They both worked in the orchards together when they were very young, barely eighteen years old, and soon became very close connected. Even though it was risky and they didn´t have any money, they soon wanted to marry and spend the rest of their lives together. And they managed to do so, but barely. They still had to work almost 24/7 in the orchards, but they were together now, and nothing could stop them. They were able to scrape up enough money in the end, so that they could buy themselves a house together. It was not much, one floor with a kitchen, two bedrooms and one small bathroom, but it was what they had and they had to work with that. The house was in District 11´s most murkiest and poorest neighbourhood, where gang violence and drug dealers galored among the poor residents. It was a dangerous place, and you could never truly be safe, since District 11 doesn´t have any stable health system to take care of anyone if they come under rough times or even worse, get attacked. Even so, Havan´s parents were happy with what they had, and never complained. Not long after they had moved in, their first-born was conceived and later born in the house, June. She was only the first into what would soon become seven children, with Havan being the second youngest. Havan and the youngest, Donald, were never supposed to be born, both of them, but soon found themselves fitting into the family anyways. With nine mouths to feed every day of the week, Havan´s parents and older siblings were always at hard work, and so was he, once he turned nine, the age when all citizens of District 11 have to start working in the orchards. Food was scarse, and it wasn´t very unlikely they would not get any food for a whole day sometimes. But no matter how hard the storm was, they would always make it through. When Havan was fourteen, June, his oldest sister, was starting to bring back a lot of money on the table every day, a lot more than you can earn from working in the orchards. Havan´s parents and his siblings were not in the slightest suspicious, and were just glad to not have to go hungry to bed. But Havan was not convinced, so one day, he followed June after school to where she supposedly earned her money, she had said. She started to walk into some dark allies, and Havan kept track of her while keeping his distance. There he watched with his own eyes as June talked to people he knew was drug dealers, and she was handed a bag of something that he also knew had to be drugs to sell. June shook hands with one of the drug dealers, and then turned heels to go and sell the drugs. But then she saw Havan, and she became furious at once. She ran after him and drew a knife, screaming at him. Havan ran for his life from his own sister, who was bend on killing him so he could never tell their parents. After many minutes of running for his life in the alleyways, Havan was cornered by June. She lunged at him with her knife, but Havan was quick and managed to grab the knife. And in a movement of panic Havan stabbed his sister with her own knife between the ribs. June died few seconds afterwards, but Havan had already started running. He knew he couldn´t return back to his family now, not after he´d killed June. He had to go somewhere safe, somewhere his parents wouldn´t find him. He found an old shack by the orchards which he would now call home. Not not more than a year after, he was reaped. When he was, his parents and siblings were shocked to see him. They cried with him, even though he confessed to killing June when he was to say goodbye to them. Now Havan wants to win, so he can go back to his family and try to fix his mess of a life. Preferred Alliance: Havan will form a big alliance with other tributes from poor District, mostly consisting of younger tributes like him. Strengths: Strength, charm, climbing Weaknesses: Speed, swimming, stealth Trivia *He is Yoonie´s first African American tribute. Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:District 11 Category:15 year olds Category:Yoonie Category:Yoonie's Tributes Category:Reaped